


Careful What You Promise

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, Dom!Michael, Dom!Sam, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Kitchen table sex, M/M, NSFW, Paddling, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub!Dean, bottom!Dean, dom!Lucifer, implied bottom!Michael, implied sub!Michael, leading into aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Dean promises Lucifer a few things, (and some things to himself) that he probably shouldn’t have





	Careful What You Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This MIGHT be my last fic of 2017. We shall see. We shall see. Anyways, I remember a certain @majesticduxk requesting sub!Dean with spanking and polyship. Team Apocalypse is HERE to slay (I love this ship okay shush) and yeah. Enjoy some smut, sinners.

Dean groaned, nuzzling into someone’s shoulder as he resisted the urge to wake up. 

“Someone’s cuddly this morning,” Lucifer commented dryly, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

“Surprised you’re not sore, old man,” Dean grunted, leaning into Lucifer’s fingers with a content sigh. 

“I should get Michael to spank you for such cheek,” Lucifer smiled. 

“Where is he?” Dean asked, stretching slightly before curling more into Lucifer, enjoying the contrast of the archangel’s cool skin on his own heated flesh, keeping him at a nice, even body temperature. 

“He and Sam made a run into town, it’s Toy Day,” Lucifer smiled. 

Dean smiled against Lucifer’s shoulder. Toy Day was the day that two of them would go into town and buy sex toys to use on at least one member of the four. Oftentimes, Dean and Lucifer would make the trip together, or Michael and Sam. They’d do this about four times a year, just to spice things up. It does get pretty boring, even if the relationship consists of two brothers who hunt the things that go bump in the night and the two archangels prophesied to kill each other. “Awesome,” he mumbled. 

“Mhm, and I think we’re choosing a new sub of the Month today as well,” Lucifer hummed. 

“Oh, goody, I think Michael is about ready to snap,” Dean groaned, nosing into Lucifer with a smile. 

Lucifer laughed and nodded. The oldest member did not submit easily to anyone, although to Sam he seems to have an easier time doing so than to either Lucifer or Dean. Dean, however, loved it, and so did Lucifer. “That just means that when he has a turn at the new sub’s ass he’s not going to walk for a week.” 

Dean chuckled and nuzzled into Lucifer some more. 

“We should get up,” Lucifer commented. “They’ll be home soon.” 

Dean groaned. “But the bed is warm and you’re cold and comfy,” he whined. 

Lucifer smirked. “I know. But we also need food. I’ll make omelettes if you make bacon.” 

“No fair, bribing me with food,” Dean pouted, leaning up to kiss Lucifer’s lips sweetly. 

Lucifer kissed back softly. “I just know you, baby. Now get this cute ass dressed.” He ran his hand down Dean’s back and gave his rear a firm smack. 

Dean groaned and bucked his hips, but Lucifer was already rolled out of bed, the sun shining on his nude form. Dean gave a wolf whistle, his eyes glancing down at Lucifer’s tight, supple rear. “I hope you’re the sub of the Month,” he hummed. “I’ve been wanting a turn at smacking that ass.” He reluctantly rolled out of bed and padded over to the closet. 

Lucifer laughed and smacked his own rear, the sound echoing in the room. “You just love spanking, Dean, whether you’re giving or receiving,” he said. 

“Damn straight,” Dean said, pulling loose fitting jeans on over his lower body. Lucifer’s and Sam’s commando habits were wearing off on him. He smirked as he grabbed a plain black shirt off the hanger, thinking about the fact that Michael’s butt had never filled out the slacks and tight fitting jeans he insists on wearing better without boxers on. 

Lucifer pressed in behind him, reaching for a worn Led Zeppelin shirt as he ground on Dean’s ass. “Excuse me,” he hummed. 

“You fucking bastard,” Dean groaned, grinding back on Lucifer’s hard length through the nearly threadbare jeans his boyfriend wore. “You know exactly what you’re doing.” 

“I do,” Lucifer smirked. Dean didn’t even have to look at Lucifer to know he was smirking. “And I hope  _ you’re  _ the sub of the Month because then I can take you over the Impala’s hood. Make you make a mess of her shiny black hood.” 

Dean turned and slammed his hand against Lucifer’s chest. “If you’re the sub, then I get to bend you over Gracie’s hood,” he bargained, referring to the powder blue 1964 Ford Mustang that Lucifer had bought for himself. 

“Deal,” Lucifer hummed. “Now seal that properly.” 

“Traditionalist,” Dean huffed softly, kissing Lucifer sweetly. “Now away with you, Tempter, and go start the omelettes.” 

“Of course,” Lucifer smiled, kissing Dean back. 

 

Michael and Sam’s arrival back at the bunker was hallmarked by the fact that Dean and Lucifer could hear the bags from their favorite sex shop rustling and Sam’s warm, easy laughter as they came into the kitchen. 

“Hey guys,” Sam said, dropping his part of the haul on the kitchen table before going over to the stove, leaning down to kiss Dean’s and Lucifer’s cheeks. “Breakfast smells good.” 

“It does,” Michael agreed, setting his own haul down and sitting rather gingerly. “We’re apologetic that we were out much later than usual. Sam had a rather interesting idea.” 

“Who’s car did you take?” Lucifer asked, looking up at Sam and kissing his cheek. “And I assume no meat in your omelette.” 

“You’re right, thanks, Lucifer. And we used Michael’s car,” Sam assured them. 

“You fucked him over that gorgeous red Firebird?” Dean grinned. “Attaboy, Sammy!” He clapped his younger brother on the shoulder before peeking at Michael. “You okay, Mike?” 

Michael nodded. “Yes, I am. Sam took care of me adequately.” 

Sam smiled and walked back over, holding up the donut pillow. “You might want to use this,” he said. “Come on, stand up.” 

“Why does he need the pillow? Did you try to split his asshole in half?” Lucifer asked, coming over with plates while he let the omelettes cook for the last couple of minutes.

Michael flushed a pale pink as he stood and Sam slid the donut pillow onto the chair. “I may’ve talked back to him once or twice,” he admitted. “And we all know that Sam’s swift about punishment.” 

“So you fucked him  _ and  _ you spanked him?” Dean laughed. He hoped Sam would end up as the sub of the Month. “All over his car.” 

“I threw a condom on him so he wouldn’t mess up the wax job he did the other day,” Sam admitted, running his fingers through Michael’s hair. 

Michael looked up at Sam with obvious affection. “For which I appreciate,” the eldest archangel said. 

“Alright, so I’m going to declare this breakfast time,” Lucifer said, coming over and laying omelettes on the plates, Dean following behind him with the bacon, “and after breakfast we can choose the new sub of the Month and see the Toy Day haul.” 

Michael and Sam shared a look that thrilled and scared Dean at the same time. Maybe the next toy run should be Lucifer and Michael, or Dean and Michael. Something that didn’t combine the two most Dominant fuckers together. 

 

Breakfast was accomplished in short order and Lucifer brought out the roulette wheel that had their names on it after Sam cleared away the breakfast dishes. 

“So if it lands on Michael we spin again,” Dean reminded them. 

“Thank Father,” Michael breathed. “I can’t do two months straight of this.” 

Sam chuckled and rubbed Michael’s back. “We know, angel.” 

Michael smiled and kissed Sam’s cheek. 

“Let’s spin the wheel!” Lucifer shouted enthusiastically. “Mikey, you spin!” 

Michael reached over and gave the wheel a good spin.

They waited with bated breath for the wheel to stop, and when it did, Sam gave a whoop. 

It landed on Dean. 

“Well, shit,” said the oldest hunter. He was so fucked this month. 

“Good thing today’s haul has a lot of spanking implements,” Sam said brightly. 

Of  _ course  _ this is why Sam was excited. Sam may not be one to enjoy receiving spankings, but giving them? He was all over it. 

Michael’s eyes glittered darkly as he pulled up a bag. “Just a couple new paddles to replace the ones we’ve broken and a cat o’ nines,” he said, giving Lucifer a pointed look. 

The former Devil coughed. “Look, just cause I enjoy a little whipping every now and again does  _ not  _ give you permission to give me that look,” he said. 

Michael chuckled, giving a meaningful look at Dean. 

Yeah, Dean was definitely in for it, and he couldn’t wait. 

Sam held up a slim silver cock cage, his eyes mischievous. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean whined. “Dammit, Sammy!” 

“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Lucifer breathed. “Dean’s cock is going to look beautiful in it.” 

“Want one so you two can match?” Michael asked pleasantly. “We picked one up in gold as well. We’ll just have to see which one compliments him better before we do.” 

Lucifer shook his head. “When it’s my turn,” he said. 

Michael nodded, reaching into another bag and pulling out. . . well, Dean’s not sure what it was.  

“We found it on Mr. S last week, while we were online shopping,” Sam explained. “You know, before we did the electricity play on him?” 

Michael shuddered. “That was the closest I felt to Heaven in forever, it feels like,” he said. 

“You certainly screamed like you enjoyed it,” Lucifer teased, snagging the toy out of Michael’s hands. It was open, but it also looked like a plug. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Behave, Lucifer, or I’ll have Sam spank your ass with the bamboo cane,” he warned. 

Dean nodded, eyeing the toy suspiciously. “What section of Mr. S?” he asked warily. 

Sam gave a gnaw to his lower lip. “It may or may not have been in the puppy play section,” he admitted. 

Lucifer roared with laughter. 

“I liked it,” Michael hummed. “And I know that a certain someone who enjoys being filled will too.” 

“It works like a plug,” Sam explained, “that can also be fucked into.” 

Oh fuck. Dean whimpered. 

“The sex shop had a knock off version, but we also ordered one off of Mr. S,” Sam explained. “Oh, and we can insert toys into it as well as our cocks.” 

“So, I can slide that vibrator into him, while this is in?” Lucifer asked, holding it close to him. 

“Oh yes,” Sam breathed. 

Dean shifted, trying to will his cock down. “What else?” he asked. 

“Oh, some hand restraints, since Sam broke the last pair of wool lined cuffs we had,” Michael said, looking at Sam with an amused smile. 

Sam flushed. “You did the thing.” 

“Which thing?” Lucifer and Dean asked in unison. 

Sam looked at them. “The thing he does when he’s tonguing you open,” he explained, “but it also feels like he’s sliding his dick in alongside your tongue.” 

The other two groaned, understanding completely. 

“If only this vessel  _ was  _ that flexible,” Michael teased. “We also picked up a couple of cock rings with taint stimulators, some new shibari rope- green this time.”

Dean whined. 

“Oh, that’s going to be gorgeous against his skin,” Lucifer breathed. 

“Right?” Michael smirked. “And a couple of other things I want to wait on. Right now. . . Dean. Pants off, bend over the table.” 

Dean shuddered with a whimper, snapping into action. “Yes, Sir,” he said. He stood up and slid his jeans off his hips, his cock bobbing happily. 

“I never get tired of hearing that,” Michael hummed as he watched Dean lay his chest on the torso. He looked at the other two men in the room. “Either of you want to play with me?” he offered. 

Sam grinned. “I’ll suck his pretty cock while you spank him,” he offered. 

“Beautiful. Luce, you wanna play?” Michael asked. 

Lucifer shook his head. “Just let me know when the hole-plug thing is in his ass. He and I have a date with Baby soon.” 

Dean moaned as he watched Sam stand up and kiss Lucifer’s cheek. “Don’t forget to make him rut against the backseat before you bend him over her hood,” his little brother said. “Where will we find you?” 

“I think I’m going to help with the cataloging some more,” Lucifer smiled. “I know you haven’t gotten much of a chance this month.” 

Sam smiled warmly and kissed Lucifer softly on the mouth as Michael stood up, rolling up the sleeves of his button down. Dean whimpered, wiggling his ass enticingly. 

“Oh, you’re just  _ begging  _ to be spanked, aren’t you Dean?” Michael chuckled, standing next to Dean so the older hunter can see him, running a hand over the curve of his pert rear. “Luce, wait,” he called after his brother. “Just a reminder, Dean, what is your safe word?” 

“Death, Sir,” Dean moaned. 

“Good boy,” Michael said, nodding to give Lucifer permission to go. 

Sam slid under the table then, mouthing at Dean’s cock. “He’s wound up, Mi,” the younger Winchester reported. “You better make quick work of him.” 

Michael nodded, smirking. “Hard, fast, and dirty, just the way Dean likes it.” He ducked his head down to meet Sam’s eyes. “After you’ve swallowed-” 

“I will,” Sam promised. “Want me to start?” 

Michael nodded before he brought his head up carefully and looked down at Dean’s already glassy eyes. He smiled to himself. If he was the hardest to bring down into a subspace, Dean was the easiest. And, in Michael’s opinion, the most beautiful. “Dean,” he said softly, “I’m going to spank you and Sam’s going to suck you until you cum. You understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Dean sighed. 

Michael smiled and kissed Dean’s temple. “Good.” 

Sam opened his mouth and swallowed Dean down, feeling his older brother shudder from the wet heat now surrounding his cock. 

“Doesn’t Sam suck cock so nicely?” Michael asked, wanting Dean to squirm a little before he started spanking. “I love it when Sam sucks me off. His lips feel like velvet. Did you teach your baby brother how to suck your cock?” 

Dean nodded, moaning as he felt Sam’s tongue wrap around his length. “Yes, Sir,” he managed to say, digging his nails into the rough grain of the table. 

“No wonder he’s so good at it,” Michael chuckled, “‘Cause you suck cock like you were born sucking it.” 

Sam groaned in agreement, bobbing his head under the table. 

It didn’t take long for Dean to start squirming, between Michael’s soothing voice and Sam’s mouth sucking him to near completion, and from the first moment Michael’s jade eyes noticed movement his hand came down solidly on Dean’s ass, leaving a red handprint. 

Dean cried out, throwing his head back, still squirming. 

“One day,” Michael hummed, still smacking Dean’s ass hard enough to leave marks, “One day, Sam will be able to suck you off from under the table like this and you won’t move. Not that I mind it. I love watching your ass when you squirm.” He landed a few more, the tips of his fingers slipping into Dean’s crack and brushing against his taint. 

Dean howled, pounding a fist onto the table.  _ God,  _ he fucking loved this, loved it when Michael spanked him. He didn’t  _ need  _ to use fancy tools in order to do it; a strong, firm hand was all Michael needed to make Dean’s ass glow. 

“How’s it looking?” Sam’s voice sounded raw, and Dean jerked his hips as Sam’s book calloused hand started stroking his cock. 

“Mmm. Not quite the shade of red I’m looking for yet,” Michael admitted, grabbing the globes of Dean’s ass and squeezing them, making the submissive sob, “but we’re getting there. Your throat sounds raw.” 

“He’s nearly fucking it,” Sam laughed softly. “He’s desperate.” 

“Is he now?” Michael smirked. “Maybe we should try the new paddle on him.” With a snap of his fingers, the aforementioned paddle was in his hands. This one was a simple felt covered paddle and Michael rubbed it over Dean’s already heated flesh. 

Dean jumped, whining. 

“So pretty,” Michael crooned. 

Sam laughed again before swallowing Dean down, allowing the tip of Dean’s cock to hit the back of his throat as Michael landed a smack onto Dean’s ass. 

Dean could feel his orgasm tingling in his gut, ready to explode into Sam’s tight throat. His hips jumped and reacted to the smooth felt over his tender flesh and he whined and whimpered, begging his Sir to please make him cum. 

It took a few swings of the paddle before Michael growled low in his throat. “Dean. Cum,” he commanded, landing another solid smack onto his upturned rear. 

Dean screamed as he came down Sam’s throat, white lace dotted with black scrollwork around his visions as Sam swallowed his release down eagerly. 

Michael took a step back to admire his handiwork, observing the rich red of Dean’s ass. He made a mental note to put the donut pillow on the hunter’s seat as he set the paddle down and ran a soothing hand down Dean’s back. “Are you with us, Dean?” he asked, hearing Dean’s cock fall out of Sam’s mouth with a  _ pop. _

“Yes, Sir,” Dean mumbled, his eyes closed. 

“I’ll go start the bath,” Sam said, crawling out from under the table. A thin tendril of Dean’s cum lingered in the corner of his mouth, and Michael nodded, beckoning Sam forward and kissing him, moaning at the taste of Dean on his lover’s lips. “Make sure that we have some arnica cream, I think he’d appreciate Lucifer’s cold hands massaging that into his skin.” 

Sam sighed and smiled. “Of course,” he murmured before leaving. 

Michael returned to the nearly sleeping submissive, pulling him upright and tugging the shirt over Dean’s head. “So good for me, baby,” he praised. “So good for me, Dean.” 

Dean smiled lazily and leaned into Michael’s arms. “Gonna fuck my ass in the tub?” he asked softly. 

Michael chuckled. “Insatiable imp,” he teased, swatting the side of Dean’s ass. “I’ll probably wait until your ass feels a tad better. Get Lucifer’s hands all up on it. Maybe even have him prep you for me.” 

Dean moaned, leaning into Michael. “Sounds good,” he said dreamily. 

“Don’t you dare fall asleep on me,” Michael warned, starting to walk Dean out of the kitchen, “I’ll just spank you awake.” 

Dean chuckled lazily, tilting his face up for a kiss. “You could fuck me awake, too,” he hummed. “Do you like your time as sub of the month?” 

“It certainly has its benefits,” Michael smiled. “I may not like the actual ‘submission’ part of it, but you know as well as I do there’s nothing like Sam’s fat cock splitting you open.” 

Dean’s own dick made a valiant effort to join the conversation and he groaned. “True,” he admitted. “‘Course, you only like submitting to Sammy.” 

Michael smiled and kissed Dean’s temple. “Sam understands me, I think, in a way you and Lucifer understand each other,” he said. 

Dean nodded, eyes trembling to stay awake. 

“Stay awake long enough to get into the tub,” Michael encouraged. 

Dean nodded, yawning. “Mike?” 

“Hmm?” Michael paused, looking at the sleepy submissive. 

Dean smiled happily. “Love you.” 

The Dominant smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “I love you too, baby boy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
